The Morning After
by Cailyn
Summary: Part 5 Finally up....
1. The Morning After

Title: The Morning After  
  
Author: Cailyn  
  
Spoilers: None really, but is following the events of "Left for Dead" Although it has little relevance.  
  
Disclaimer: The NCIS characters are not my own and I do no profit from them in any way, shape or form.  
  
Kate Todd rolled over and cringed at the harshness of the light. She couldn't understand what was making her head hurt so much. Then it dawned on her. Martinis, lots and lots of martinis. With, wait, Gibbs?!?! Certainly her memory wasn't serving her right! She opened her eyes, and was met by a room, plainly decorated and surely not her. She swept the covers off of her and realized she was only wearing her bra and panties, the remainder of her clothes, scattered about the room. Mortified, she grabbed her jeans and sweater and briskly pulled them on. She walked out into the living room.  
  
"Coffee?" A deep and soothing voice asked. It was Gibbs. Kate worked hard to keep the humiliated look of her face.  
  
"Wait, we didn't, I mean, you and me, umm what I'm trying to say is, umm. Did we sleep together?" Kate let a nervous laugh slip.  
  
"Well now, that depends on your definition of 'slept together'" Gibbs replied smartly.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that. Wait, don't answer that yet. Coffee first." Kate massaged her temples in a pitiable attempt to reduce the spasms in her head.  
  
Gibbs laughed, obviously entertained by the after-effects of last night. He rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen pouring steaming coffee into a mug for Kate.  
  
"How do you take it," Gibbs inquired.  
  
"Black this morning."  
  
Gibbs grabbed the coffee mug and a small bottle off the counter and went back into the living room. He handed Kate both the coffee and the bottle of aspirin. Kate smiled, dumped 4 into her hand, threw her head back and downed the pills without water. She cradled the steaming cup of coffee as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. A serious look returned to her face.  
  
"Ok, now back to what I was saying. Did we or did we not sleep together."  
  
"Well, yes and no. We slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex. I've tried to make it a goal of mine of not taking advantage of women when there inebriated. Exactly, how much do you remember of last night?"  
  
"I remember leaving the office with everyone and going to a bar, then I remember drinking. And that's pretty much it." Kate was honestly embarrassed she's usually very good at controlling her drinking, but since the explosion nothings really been the same.  
  
"Yeah, Abby, Dinozzo, Ducky, you and me all went out of a couple of drinks, only you kept drinking after we had all switched over to coffee. Clearly, there was no way I was going to let you drive yourself home so I was going to take you home. However, the second you got into the car and sat down, you fell asleep. Realizing I had no idea where you lived, I brought you here. You walked into my apartment and straight into my bedroom, took off almost all of your clothes, got into my bed and fell asleep. I wasn't about to sleep on the couch and I wasn't about to sleep in the basement under my boat for a 5th night. And Dinozzo is in the guest room, so I was trying to figure out what to do---."  
  
"HOLD UP! Dinozzo's here!!" Kate screamed for she didn't want anyone else to know about what happened last night.  
  
"Yeah, you knew he was staying here, and if you'll shut the fu---." Gibbs was about to tell her to shut up so she wouldn't wake Tony up when he came stumbling into the living room.  
  
"What the hell is all the screaming about!" Tony mumbled, holding his head, obviously in just as much pain as Kate. Then, his eyes shifted from Gibbs to Kate, "That's a good look for you Agent Todd, I've never seen the hung-over, confused, humiliated, bitchy Kate before."  
  
"Shut up Dinozzo," Kate and Gibbs said in unison.  
  
"And consider yourself lucky I have no clue where my gun is right now." Kate continued.  
  
"Tony, go get some coffee for yourself and let Kate and I finish our conversation." Like a wounded puppy, Dinozzo retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Anyway," Gibbs continued, "I was trying to figure out where I was going to sleep when I sat down on the bed and fell asleep. So to answer your question again, yes, we did technically sleep together, but we didn't do anything." A look of both relief and disappointment washed over Kate's face, which Gibbs couldn't help but notice.  
  
"What," he said with sarcasm, "do you wish we had?"  
  
"Honestly, yeah, I do." Kate replied.  
  
Her words hit Gibbs like a blow to the back of the knees forcing him to sit on the couch behind him, just as Tony returned to the room.  
  
So. This is my first story, please review and tell me what you think and whether or not you want a sequel. I am also open to constructive criticism  
  
Love, Cailyn =) 


	2. Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Author: Cailyn

Rating: PG-13; some violence and language. I'd rather just keep the story all at one rating.

Summary: Second chapter of The Morning after

Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS characters and do not profit from them in any way, shape, or form; unfortunately…

Kate placed a hand over her forehead, shielding her eyes from Gibbs; she couldn't bring herself to look into his piercing blue eyes. She bit her lip, astonished at what she had just revealed. Silence hung in the air. Tony stood, and for once knew better than to say anything.

"My stuff..." Kate said, keeping her words few and blunt.

"What?" Gibbs said, confused and obviously still shocked by his co-worker's previous confession.

"My stuff, you know? Gun, wallet, jacket," she returned, still keeping her words quick and to the point.

"Oh right, of course. They're on the kitchen counter," Gibbs responded, also all-too-willing to avoid Kate's eyes.

"Tony will give you a ride to your car--it should still be at HQ--and then go home and get some sleep. You don't have to come into the office today. It's been slow and all that's left to do is paperwork."

"All right."

Tony and Kate went out to Tony's car. He unlocked both doors, and he and Kate slid into the seats. Tony was still in his blue polka-dotted pajama pants and basketball jersey, and Kate in her clothes from the day before. They both shivered in the sharp air of the D.C. morning. Tony started the car and they drove back to NCIS in silence, Tony too scared to speak, (because Kate now had her gun back) and Kate too angry with herself to speak. As they pulled into the NCIS parking, lot Tony finally broke the silence.

"Look, umm, Kate, I don't know what happened with you and Gibbs, and frankly, I don't care, but if you ever need to talk about anything—anything--give me a call."

"Thanks, Tony," she said sincerely.

Kate slipped out of Tony's car; she fished around into her purse until she found her keys. She unlocked her own doors as Tony pulled out of the parking lot. Kate was now cold, alone, and hurt. She didn't know what to do with herself. Regardless, she slid into her own car and started up the ignition. Immediately, the tears began to fall until her face and sweater were soaked and she realized she'd been sitting there for over twenty minutes. Taking Gibbs up on his offer, she decided to head home to her own apartment.

When she parked her car outside her apartment, she noticed that all her lights had been left on. Kate paused for a moment. She felt both her gun on her hip and acknowledged the other gun securely back in her ankle holster. She almost wanted to go back to her car and grab her Smith and Wesson .38 special she kept between the seats but decided against it.

As she unlocked her door, she thought about who had access to her apartment, but she couldn't think of anyone; not since she had changed her locks six months ago, anyway. Kate took the stairs one at a time, her senses on overdrive. When she got to her door, it was open. She knew she should call someone--Gibbs, Tony, the police--but she ignored the warning light going off in the back of her mind and cautiously tapped the door with her foot, her right hand on her holster, ready at a moment's notice. She entered her apartment cautiously.

Her apartment was trashed.

Her kitchen table was flipped over, cabinets open, food spilled everywhere. She drew her gun, thoroughly inspecting every inch of her apartment. Behind doors, in closets, and even under her bed. When she felt satisfied that she was the only person in her apartment, she grabbed her cell phone and made the dreadful call.

"No point putting off the inevitable," she said out loud as she hit 5 on her speed dial, assuming that Gibbs and Tony would be at headquarters by now. Tony answered on the first ring.

"Special Agent Dinozzo," he answered.

"Hey, Tony," she replied, exasperated and not at all up to the task that lay ahead. "Is Gibbs there yet?"

"Yeah; he left his house right after you did. He wasn't there when I got back. You wanna talk to him?" Tony sounded shocked, even amazed at Kate's request.

"Yeah."

As Kate waited for Gibbs to come on the line, she heard her front door squeal open; she rounded the corner the re-shut it. Just as she made the turn, a man stopped her with a .32 caliber pistol pointed at her chest; a glimmer of recognition ran across her face before the man swung the butt of the pistol at her temple. Kate gasped, then yelped. She stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Her wrists failed in a pitiful attempt to break her fall. The back of her head hit the table and she lay unconscious on her kitchen floor.

The man left, satisfied that he had accomplished the task he set out for.

Meanwhile, Gibbs yelled Kate's name into the receiver having heard all that went on. He hung up grabbed Dinozzo, and his keys as well as Kate's personnel file and ran to his car. "He hung up and told Dinozzo to get to the car immediately. He grabbed his keys and Kate's personnel file and ran to the car. As Gibbs drove, Tony rummaged through her file until he found the agent's address. Gibbs floored it as he called to have an ambulance meet them at Kate's apartment.

Kate lay on the floor, the door wide open. A fair amount of blood was on the floor. Gibbs checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Gibbs and Tony stayed with her until the paramedics came to take her to the hospital.

After they left, Gibbs walked around the apartment. On the kitchen table sat Kate's gun, loaded.

"Shit!" Gibbs said. "Why didn't she just shoot the asshole?"


	3. Waking up in the Hospital

Title: Waking up in the hospital

Author: Cailyn

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Rating: PG-13: Nothing bad in this chapter (except a very little language) but I'm just going to keep the whole story at PG-13, less confusion

Disclaimer: Again, characters are not mine and I do no profit from them in any way, shape, or form.

Authors Note: Sorry for taking forever on the last chapter, mid-terms… Anyway, I promise the others won't take nearly as long to come out I hopefully will be having a new chapter out every 2 to 4 days until the story is finished. Also thanks to Raindrops on Roses for beta reading for me on the last chapter and NCISFanatic on both the last one and this one. She has also helped me a great deal with technical problems… If it weren't for her, my computer would currently be in thousands of pieces from being thrown against a wall. Also, I was just told that it's Caitlin not Kaitlyn the way I'd been spelling it, so please ignore it the way it was before.

Kate lay there staring at the back of her eyelids. Then she heard the beeping. It was slowing and rhythmic, like a heartbeat. Exactly like a heartbeat. Curiously, she slid her hand to her neck, searching for her pulse. When she found it, she was amazed that every time she felt a beat from her neck she heard the awful beeping noise. She couldn't comprehend how her body was making that noise.

"Checking for your own pulse, Caitlin? " asked a familiar Scottish accent.

"Ducky, is that you?" Kate responded. "Where the hell am I?" She asked, with her eyes still tightly shut.

"Caitlin, it seems as if you have landed yourself in the hospital."

"Oh… Why?"

"Oh dear, you don't remember anything, do you? I suppose I should go find Jethro." With that, Ducky rose to his feet and ventured out in the hall to locate Gibbs. He knew that Gibbs would be ecstatic that Kate was alive however, not be to thrilled that she didn't have any recollection of her attack. Not yet anyway. 

Gibbs paced in the hall outside the cafeteria, trying to figure out anything that he could do to help Kate. He walked over to the coffee machine to pour himself another cup, then decided against it when he saw 6 or 7 cups in the garbage already, all of them his. 

When Ducky tapped Gibbs on the shoulder, he jumped around, his hand on his holster, ready to pull his gun. Ducky threw his hands up in surrender.

"Don't you think it's time you ease up on the caffeine, Jethro?"

"Is she awake?"  
  
"Yes, she came to a few minutes ago. She checked herself for a pulse."

Gibbs grinned, "Well, there is the Kate we know and love."

Ducky and Gibbs headed back toward Kate's room, when they got to the door Ducky stopped Gibbs before he went inside.

"I have to warn you, Jethro, she doesn't remember anything about her attack right now. That's consistent with her head injury. Just don't be grilling her for information it's not going to do her any good and it will just frustrate the both of you."

"All right, I won't interrogate." This would not be a problem for him. He was more concerned with her health, and despite their skirmish earlier, he wanted to make it clear that he stood behind her one hundred percent. When he opened the door, he heard the heart monitor beeping a slow and steady pattern. While Kate lay on the bead in her hospital gown, her eyes open. 

"Feeling any better?"

"My face hurts. And don't even try the 'it's killing me' response because Tony's already tried it, and it's just not funny."

"Tony beat me in here?"

"Yeah, he popped in after Ducky left to get you. He said he was going to try to find the doctor."

"You were pistol whipped, Kate."

"No shit, really?" she replied sarcastically.

"They're going to want to keep you here overnight for observation. You know that right?"

"I have no objections. I don't feel like moving all that much yet."

"I want you to stay with me after you are released. You are going to have to be released into someone's care. You have two fractured wrists and you're gonna have difficulties with some things. Tony's back in his own apartment where he belongs and you can stay in the guest room."

"Gibbs, I appreciate it really. But, don't you think that's going to be a little awkward? Considering what happened this morning or yesterday morning. Wait, I don't know what day it is. Anyway, you know what I'm trying to say."

"Kate, I know where you're coming from but it's important that you have someone to take care of you. And so what, a few things were said. We'll get through it. Of course, if you really don't feel comfortable you could always stay with Abby."

The door to Kate's room opened and Kate's doctor entered.

The doctor spoke with a firm but kind tone of voice. "I'm afraid time for visiting is over. Ms. Todd needs her rest."

"Doctor, could I have a word with you outside please?" Asked Gibbs.

"Sure."

The doctor followed Gibbs into the hall so that they could have a conversation away from Kate. "How bad is she?" Gibbs asked.

"We're going to have to put pins in her left wrist because of the fracture, the bones aren't going to line up without them. But as far as the head injury, the head CT came back no sign of extensive damage and although the cut to the back of her head was deep, her brain shows no sign of excessive bleeding. As for the rest of her bumps and bruises, in time they will heal. Tomorrow we will put the pins in her wrist and if all goes well she should be out of here by tomorrow night."

"She'll being staying with me when she gets released."

*****

Kate was less then thrilled about going to stay with Gibbs, but, she'd been to Abby's apartment before and it wasn't adequate size for one person, not to mention two. Plus, things between them hadn't been as awkward as she thought they would be. She prayed that this would stay the same. The last thing she needed was to be staying in a house with someone who was driving her crazy!

"You almost ready to get out of here?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, just give me another minute to get my stuff together." She replied as she attempted to push her heels down into her shoes, because she had temporarily lost the use of both of her wrists. She fumbled with them rolling her ankle this way but only succeeding in bending the back of the shoe down farther and farther.

"You want some help?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Kate answered back half sarcastically, the other half sincere.

Gibbs walked over to the bed where Kate was sitting and squatted down by her feet, as if she were a child unable to lace her shoes. She hated being useless, it only added to her vulnerability. But Gibbs had a way of helping her so that she didn't feel so incompetent. Rather that he was just guiding her threw a tough time. After he got her shoes on, he didn't seem ready to leave her side. He gave her a funny, crooked look and gazed at her with his forceful sapphire eyes. Then, his lips parted as if he was going to speak, instead he just smiled. Something that, in Kate's opinion the world saw all too little of out of Gibbs. He had a wonderful smile when he wanted to. He rose to his feet and gently held her upper arm to assist her getting up. Even though she was extremely steady on her feet, Gibbs insisted on securely holding onto her until they reached the car. When they got there, Gibbs insisted she sit in the back seat, then he fastened her seat belt for her. Kate had to admit she didn't mind the treatment, if this is how he kept treating her, it would prove to be a very pleasant next few weeks. 


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

Title: Sleeping Arrangements J 

Author: Cailyn

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Rating: PG-13: Nothing really bad in this chapter.  The rating is at pg-13 for consistency.

Disclaimer: Again, characters are not mine and I do no profit from them in any way, shape, or form.

Authors Note:  Another chapter up, again, please read and review.  I can use the criticism.  Much thanks to NCISFanatic for beta reading yet another chapter for me.  I can't believe I haven't driven her completely insane yet.  And don't let the title fool you, this is meant to be a fluffy chapter more then anything else.  By the way, since this a longer chapter I am not be able to post for a bit.  I'm taking a week off of school to go to California next week so I may not be able to get much written.  But expect more when I come back.  My writings while on airplanes have proved to be anything other then typical in the past…  Stay tuned for more!

When Kate woke up, she hurt all over.  Rolling over with a groan, she grabbed a bottle of Percocet off the bedside table and popped two in her mouth.  She swallowed anxiously; craving the temporary relief the painkillers gave her.  She wasn't usually one for taking medication, and refused when the doctors wanted to put her on OxyContin.  But, she hurt. And it would be easier for her to heal if she could move around.

"Are you decent?" Gibbs called from the hallway.

"As decent as ever," She grumbled in return.

He strode into the room carrying a tray full of pancakes with fresh red strawberries on top, a glass of orange juice, and a vase with an orange gerbera daisy, her favorite.

"You cook?" She asked amazed at all of Gibbs's talents she didn't know about.

"You'd be amazed."

He placed the food down in front of her and grabbed a strawberry off her plate, nibbling on it and throwing her a wink.

"Ok Gibbs, what gives, why the hell are you so cheery at," she glanced at the alarm clock on the desk on the other side of the room, "Holy shit its noon?!?"

Gibbs stood up and walked over to the window, pulling back the drapes.  It revealed Gibbs' neighborhood covered in a blanket of newly fallen snow.  And if Kate's eyes weren't fooling her, about three and a half feet of it, and still falling!

"Daaaaaaammmnnn! When did that happen?" She asked, staring in amazement.

"Started around 3 this morning, and hasn't stopped ever since.  First time NCIS has closed because of snow in 15 years."

"How are the roads?  Are we going to be able to get out because I need to get stuff from my apartment." She shuddered at the thought of going back in their, but she knew that she needed to get things if Gibbs was going to keep her locked up in his house for a while.

"Shouldn't be a problem as long as we take back roads.  Downtown is gridlock though, there have been a total of 17 accidents so far.  You think that people would know not to go out driving in the middle of a blizzard.  It's supposed to let up for about two or three hours around one, so we can go out then, as long as week get back before it picks up again at two."

"Alright," Kate said as she began eating her food, "I'll eat, then we'll head out.  I'll take a shower when we get back so I have something clean to change into.  Hey, you want some of this food I'm not going to be able to eat it all?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Gibbs ran into the kitchen and grabbed utensils.  When he returned Kate was still eating.  Taking her time.  He sat down next to her and she pushed the plate over toward him so he could help her eat.  When they finished, he helped her get up.

"Here's a jacket, it may be a little big but it will keep you warm."  He helped her pushed her arms into the sleeves carefully feeding her injured wrists though.  They walked out to the car and left for Kate's apartment.  Driving was slow and the roads were slippery.  The disadvantage of taking the back roads was they were typically the last ones paves so they were covered in snow.

When they pulled into Kate's apartment, Gibbs took his gun out from in between the seats and had full intentions of going in and clearing the area first.  Kate protested.

"Come on Gibbs just let me come in.  I've got a gun."

"And what are you going to do if he's in there? Take off your shoes and fire the gun with your toes?"

"Alright, point taken.  Just don't go though my things."

"Ye of little faith.  Who do you think I am, Tony?" 

Kate chuckled to herself, "Just come out and get me when you're done.  I don't think I can even open the car doors.  I feel so powerless!"

"Just give me five minutes."

He left the car running, the heat on full blast.  Kate turned the radio on and changed until she found a station she liked.  Gibbs came out a little over five minutes later and helped her up to her apartment.  Going into her bedroom, she kicked her leather duffel bag out of the closet and began opening drawers with her elbow, searching for clothes.

"There is no way in hell we're going to get out of here before the storm picks up again if we don't find a way to do this faster."

"Come on Gibbs, just let me keep the very little bit of dignity I have left."

"It's you're choice.  But I'll warn you.  You know how fast Tony usually drives?  Well that's going to be me times ten if we don't get out of here soon.  I hate driving in the snow."

"Fine.  But Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"If anything, ANYTHING, gets back to Tony, I swear to God, when I get my casts off you're going to have more holes in you then Abby, only I'm NOT talking about piercings."

"Kate, why the hell would I tell Dinozzo?"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with."

Surprisingly, Gibbs assisted packing Kate's bag with discretion.  And they were back on the road within 20 minutes.  When the got back got Gibbs's house, Kate was more then ready for a shower.  She was cold and hadn't been properly bathed in quite a while.

"Can I go and take a shower now, please?"

"Kate, you have two broken wrists in casts, how the hell do you expect to be able to take a shower?"

"By myself!!  That is where I draw the line Gibbs."

"Kate I-"

"No Gibbs I'm serious!"

"Kate, I wasn't implying I was going to assist you in any way.  But you are going to have to take a bath not a shower and put plastic bags over your hands to keep the casts from getting wet."

"Oh."

Kate managed after some time to undress herself.  It wasn't the pants that posed a problem so much as the shirt.  She got into the bath and slid into the warm water.  Immersing herself completely except for her hands, which were wrapped in double plastic.  The water felt good all over her body.  But, her hair needed to be washed.

She pulled a towel off the towel bar and threw it into the water covering her body except her shoulders and head.

"Gibbs," she hollered, "I need you!"

He knocked on the door of the bathroom she replied telling him he could enter.

"You sure you want my help?  I could call Abby if you want."

"Well it's a little late for that.  She lives across town.  She won't get here for at least and hour and I'm not going to sit here and turn into a prune until then.  All I need you to do is put the shampoo in my hair.  And then I'll stick my head under water and rinse it out, then the same for the conditioner."

"Alright."

Gibbs took the shampoo off the shelf and squeezed a good-sized amount into his hands.  He rubbed them together, and then began massaging it into her hair.  Stimulating her scalp with her fingers.  

"God," Kate thought, "This SO isn't going to help our situation."

When he finished washing her hair and he left the bathroom and Kate was by herself again.  She rolled onto her side allowing the drenched towel to slide off her body, and rose to her feet and grabbing a dry towel with her pinky and ring finger attempted to wrap it around her body.  She left the bathroom and went into Gibbs's bedroom where she got dressed to the best of her capabilities.  She found Gibbs staring at his laptop on a couch in the living room.  He didn't look up until she had sat down next to him.

"Look Gibbs I'm sorry about before.  I really am.  I greatly appreciate what you're doing for me and I was being inconsiderate.  The truth is I'd rather be here with you then across town with Abby."

"Apology accepted.  And thanks."

"Thanks for what? I was just a complete asshole to you."

"For staying with me.  I enjoy the company.  Would you like something to drink? Coffee?"

"This is going to sound awful, but do you have anything stronger?"

"Agent Todd, do you think it's wise to be drinking while on pain medication."

"Ah, but Gibbs, if I drink I won't need the medicine."

Gibbs chuckled, "Bombay on the rocks, splash of club soda, twist of lemon sound okay?"

"I guess bartending was one of your many talents as well?

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Sure."

Gibbs reentered the room with two drinks in his hands.  He sat down on the couch and they talked.  They got caught up in childhood memories and most embarrassing moments for the better part of the afternoon and before they knew it was is seven thirty, and both of their stomachs were growling.

"So, Agent Gibbs, what do you have planned for dinner?"

"Chinese food, if that's alright with you.  I already started it."

"You already ordered it?"

"No, I already started it.  As in homemade Chinese food."

"There's such a thing?"

"Just as long as you don't tell Tony."

"If you haven't noticed, I try to avoid conversation with him all together."

Gibbs cooked up quite the feast.  Shrimp fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, chicken and broccoli, and egg-drop wonton soup.

"I don't think I'll ever look at Chinese food the same."  Kate announced with a sigh

"Then my job here is done." Gibbs replied triumphantly, obviously confidant that his cooking had satisfied Kate."

Gibbs cleared the table as Kate, again, felt useless.  When they finished.  They made more drinks and sat in the living room watching T.V.  When The Late Show was over, they both yawned in unison.

"I guess you better point me in the direction of the guest bedroom." Kate said as her eyelids became heavy and the gravity pushing down on them became more and more evident.   

"Don't be ridiculous.  You're sleeping in the master bedroom.  The guest room is freezing.  I can't get the vent to work in their and its small and the bed creaks."

"Gibbs come on, this is your house.  You sure as hell shouldn't have to sleep in there!"

"I'm not going to, I'm sleeping right here," he said as he slapped the couch.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Kate, do I look like the kind of person that would do something if they didn't want to?"

"But still, it's your house."

"Come on Kate," He helped her to her feet and into his bedroom.

She got into the bed and he pulled the blankets on top of her.

"You know Gibbs, this is a pretty big bed and I'm good to keeping to myself.  You could always just stay in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!" Kate said with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice for the time of night.

"Agent Todd, I do believe that you are drunk."

Gibbs got under the blanket and turned off the light.

"And so what if I am?"

"Good night, Caitlin."

"Good night, Jethro."

Gibbs gently placed his arm over Kate's shoulders, tenderly pulling her closer into his body and holding her all through the night.


	5. Give A Little Bit

Chapter Title: Give A Little Bit

Author: Cailyn

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Not betaed, read at your own risk. Lol… same disclaimer as before. Too tired to re write…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a week or so passed Kate was able to get one of her casts off but Gibbs still wouldn't let her return to work. Her wrist with the pin in it was still in a significant amount of pain and her face was pretty bruised. Meanwhile, back and NCIS they were still collecting and sorting through leads and evidence accumulated from Kate's apartment. The two had basically gotten into a routine. Gibbs would return home from work in the evening and give Kate some files that she could do some research on if she wanted to. He would start making dinner and she would join him. Until one day in the early spring.

When Gibbs got home that night Kate asked him. "Gibbs, have their been any new leads or significant evidence that you guys found to help my case? Because if not, I really don't see the point in staying locked up in here. Can't I just go to work? What's the difference from being locked in here all day and being locked with you and Tony and everyone else during the day. If anything it's better because I'm around you." Kate bit her tongue. "Okay, that came out wrong but come on Gibbs you get where I'm going with this.

"Do you think you're ready to come back to work Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, I'm going fucking stir crazy in here! I've been ready to go back to work for over 4 days now. Can't you give me a little freedom! I need to do something. I didn't join the secret service and then NCIS to sit on my six all day and do nothing!" Kate turned around and paced through the living room. Clearing her head. "Look I'm sorry, that was uncalled for but seriously I'm going crazy."

Gibbs put down the knife he was using to chop onions and walked over to Kate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She couldn't help but smile, because the grin on Gibbs's face was contagious. 

"What are you doing!" She asked playfully.

Avoiding her question as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and asked her a question in return. "How long have you been with NCIS now?"

"Almost six months. Why?"

"You catch on quickly."

"Wait, what?"

"You called your ass your six."

Kate laughed wholeheartedly and bashfully buried her face in her hands. "Did I really?"

"Yup."

"Oh God." After Kate controlled her girlish giggles she looked up and again realized the closeness between herself and Gibbs. She found herself mesmerized by his sapphire eyes, and he traced the outline of his weathered yet silky lips with her elegant fingers. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he closed the space between them and their lips touched. When they pulled away from each other, Kate once again began tracing the contours of his strong jaw and neck line.

She spoke soft yet intense words. "I still want to go back to work tomorrow."

Gibbs only reply was, " I bet you do, I bet you do."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Gibbs woke up in his bed with Kate by his side, as had become their routine lately. It was no longer awkward. Just a part of their daily life. At 0530 Gibbs pulled up the blinds in his bedroom instead of letting Kate sleep. He bent over her peacefully sleeping body and blew a stream of air into her ear, causing her to stir out of both shock and pleasure. He then whispered to her, "Hey hun, you want to go to work so bad? Go take a shower."

Her green eyes opened wide, like a child being told they can have a piece of candy. She jumped out of bed and gave Gibbs a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her clothes and running off to take a shower.


End file.
